


Easing Him into It

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 ways to die, Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, Finding Dory, First Time, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Titfuck, Vaginal Fingering, handjobs, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Nami gradually eases Luffy into having sex.





	1. Chapter One

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter One**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this educational series.)

 

 

Six months had passed since Luffy and Nami began dating.

 

They had both moved into an apartment of their own.

 

You might be wondering why they decided to move in together, but that's a story for another time.

 

    At any rate, since they had a place of their own, they no longer needed to worry about privacy. Which meant uninterrupted make-out sessions, one of which they happened to be having on the couch, at the moment.

 

"Mmm..." Nami moaned, her tongue wrestling with Luffy's. "Haaa...haaaa...!"

 

    Luffy moaned in her mouth, grinding his body up against hers and caressing every curve with his hands. Nami's own hands stroked Luffy's back, roaming down to his posterior, and giving it a good grope.

 

"I like that..." Luffy whispered. "I like that a lot."

 

"I can tell." Nami giggled.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

At that moment, Nami proceeded to kiss Luffy's neck.

 

"Mmmm...!" Luffy moaned a bit. "Ohh, yeah...!"

 

Nami licked at her boyfriend's neck, though she pulled away.

 

"Luffy, wait," she spoke, "Wait a minute."

 

"Hm?" Luffy hummed. "What's wrong?"

 

"Luffy...I really wanna take that next step with you," Nami answered.

 

"Next step?" Luffy repeated. "What's that?"

 

"I wanna have sex with you." Nami answered, bluntly.

 

"Oh," Luffy said before his eyes went wide, "Oh...OH!!"

 

"It's been on my mind for a while, now." Nami added. "But...I wanna take things slow."

 

"That's fine," Luffy complied with a shrug, "why don't we try it, now?"

 

"...Luffy, you obviously weren't listening," Nami deadpanned.

 

"I was!" Luffy countered.

 

"Then what did I say?" Nami asked, crossing her arms.

 

"You said you wanna take things slow," Luffy answered.

 

"...Luffy...you and I both know we haven't done it before," Nami began, "I know you sound like you're eager...but...are you really sure? Because...I want us both to enjoy it. I wanna make sure you're comfortable, first. That's why I'm trying to take it slow."

 

Luffy took Nami's hand into his own. "If it's for you, I'm willing to wait."

 

Hearing this caused Nami to smile as she hugged him. "Thanks, Luffy."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "You're welcome, Nami!"

 

Nami pulled away and added, "Besides, if we just jumped into bed and had sex right then and there, I'm afraid that we might die from heart attacks."

 

"Wait, you mean you can actually die having sex?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah, I saw it on _1,000 Ways to Die_ , once." Nami answered. "Apparently, this couple had heart attacks when they tried to have sex for the first time."

 

"...Suddenly, I'm not so sure anymore," Luffy muttered, worriedly.

 

"No, no, no, Luffy, it's all right!" Nami assured. "We won't die from having sex, because we're going to build up our stamina for it!"

 

"We are?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah!" Nami nodded.

 

"Wait...how are we gonna do that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Foreplay." Nami answered.

 

"Foreplay?" Luffy repeated. "What's that?"

 

"It's erotic stimulation that precedes sex." Nami answered. "It involves fingering, handjobs, blowjobs, tit fucks, eating out, teasing, those kind of things."

 

Luffy only blinked at Nami, as if it were the first time he ever heard of these things...and it actually was.

 

"What're those?" Luffy asked.

 

"Wait...you mean you've never heard of any of those?" Nami inquired, and Luffy shook his head. "Wow...you're really new to all this, aren't you?"

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded.

 

Nami sighed at this.

 

"We got a lot of work to do," she muttered.

 

"What can I say?" Luffy asked with a shrug. "Grandpa never let me read or watch any hentai. Said it was immoral."

 

"Wow," Nami spoke, "What a tight-ass."

 

"You have no idea." Luffy shook his head in exasperation.

 

"Thankfully, you have me, now," Nami tried perking him up, "so now, you've got me to help you."

 

Luffy smiled, encouraged by his girlfriend's words. "Thanks, Nami," he spoke.

 

"You're welcome, baby," Nami replied with a kiss, "so, wanna _1,000 Ways to Die_?"

 

"Sure." Luffy answered.

 

Soon, Nami picked up the remote and flicked the TV on.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Team Gurren (A Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

"...Whoa...!" Luffy whispered with his mouth agape after watching the show. "I did not think you could die from your dog pulling on the leash, too hard."

 

"Right?" Nami asked. "But hey, the guy should've paid attention to his dog instead of staring at that slut. Now he's dead because his dog pulled him to the ground, which caused him to snap his neck."

 

Nearby, Blizzard yawned sleepily as he lied in his bed.

 

"I will never understand how some people can be so dumb," Luffy added, "All because they see some lady."

 

    Nami sighed as she shook her head. "Men can be such horn-dogs, sometimes," she muttered before she looked over at Luffy, "So, Luffy, what do you think?"

 

"I think..." Luffy started...until he heard a familiar rumbling noise. "I think I'm hungry."

 

Nami couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's hunger.

 

"Okay," she giggled as she gave Luffy's stomach a pat, "How about we go out and fill that hungry belly of yours with some burgers?"

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Revy reading a dirty magazine (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

"Whew!" Luffy sighed as he leaned back against his seat with his belt unbuckled. "I ate good."

 

"It shows," Nami pointed out, eyeing Luffy's Buddha belly, as well as all the burger wrappers and the empty fry carton in front of him, "at any rate, we'd better head home."

 

"Yeah, good idea," Luffy concurred as he got up, with a bit of effort, "Let's go."

 

Nami payed for their meal, and left the restaurant with Luffy.

 

"I think those burgers were just what I needed," Luffy spoke up, patting his stomach, "and my belly thinks so, too."

 

"Perhaps you have some energy to try some foreplay?" Nami inquired.

 

"I might," Luffy answered, "Let's go home and see."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Roberta in the shower (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Nami and Luffy were on the couch, kissing each other passionately. Blizzard groaned as he got up and walked away, not wanting to see this. _"I'll come back when they're done."_ he spoke.

 

Nami pulled away from Luffy, catching her breath. At that moment...she reached down inside his pants.

 

"Meep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Goodness," Nami mused, "someone's rather happy, isn't he?"

 

"You could say that..." Luffy answered, avoiding her gaze.

 

    Nami giggled as she stood up from the couch and got on her knees. Being ever so careful, she delicately unzipped Luffy's fly, whipping out his...rather large rod.

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" Nami gasped in shock, her hands over her gaping mouth, and comical strands of hair sticking out of her head.

 

"...What do you think?" Luffy asked, blushing.

 

"...Well...I figured it'd be big," Nami began, "but not THIS big...!"

 

_'How the hell is that thing supposed to fit inside of my pussy?!'_ she wondered. _'It's freaking huge!'_

 

"Eh?" Nami muttered when she noticed something. "What's that?"

 

"My family jewels." Luffy stated, bluntly.

 

"I realize that those are your family jewels," Nami replied, "what I wanna know is why they're glowing."

 

"I think it's for comedic effect." Luffy answered.

 

"Ah," Nami muttered, squinting her eyes, "Sure is bright."

 

"Yeah." Luffy muttered.

 

"Now, then..." Nami started as she held Luffy's Adam's Rod, and tenderly stroked the long member.

 

Doing that elicited a moan from her beau. "Nami...!"

 

"How is it?" Nami asked, caressing Luffy's wang.

 

"It...it feels good...!" Luffy answered.

 

"I can tell," Nami noted, "it's already sticky with your pre-cum."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Hurry and cum for me." Nami urged, rubbing his shaft with vigor. "Please, baby."

 

Luffy grunted as he felt himself about ready to cover Nami with his man juice. Nami gave one tight squeeze, and one final rub...

 

"Hnngh!" Luffy grunted as he blew his load all over Nami. "Aaaaahhh...!"

 

    Nami gasped, not expecting so much to come out. "Damn, Luffy," she mused, observing all of the semen that was on her, "didn't think you were keeping this much cum back."

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, panting.

 

"Don't be." Nami told him, as she licked up the cum, only to gag. "Bleh! Jesus, I didn't think it'd taste this bitter!"

 

Luffy blushed at this.

 

"God, I don't know how porn stars do it..." Nami muttered. "That was gross!"

 

Hearing that caused Luffy to look down, as if disheartened.

 

"Oh, no!" Nami cried. "Don't worry, Luffy! I'm not talking about you!"

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Really!" Nami answered. "Obviously, this is gonna take some getting used to, so...let's just take our time, okay?"

 

"Okay," Luffy smiled.

 

"That being said," Nami added, standing up and bending over so that she could slip her panties off.

 

    In that moment, she spread her legs open, revealing her womanhood...which caused Luffy to blush heavily. "Yipe...!" Luffy yelped. "Ummm...I'm getting butterflies...!"

 

"Luffy, relax," Nami reassured, "it's okay...it's just you and me."

 

Luffy gulped, unsure of what to do.

 

"Let me help you," Nami offered as she brought Luffy's hand to her pussy, "Just reach your fingers inside."

 

"I don't know which ones to use." Luffy confessed.

 

"Use your middle and ring fingers," Nami instructed, "just squeeze them into me."

 

Luffy nodded, allowing Nami to insert his fingers into her.

 

"Mmmmph...!" Nami moaned, tears of pleasure forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

"Am I doing it right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Nami answered. "Just...move your fingers a little."

 

Luffy nodded before he began to move his fingers inside Nami, who let out small mewls of pleasure.

 

"Yeah...!" she whimpered. "Like that...!!"

 

"Okay..." Luffy replied as he kept going.

 

"Ahn~!" Nami cried. "Yes! Keep going!"

 

Luffy seemed taken back at first by Nami's reaction, but continued nonetheless. His fingers moved around, hitting the right spots.

 

"Aaahh~!!" Nami cried out. "Yes! Yes! Oh, god!!!"

 

Luffy smiled, liking the sound of his girlfriend's cries. _'It's actually a real turn-on.'_ he thought.

 

"Ngh...Luffy...!" Nami grunted. "I...I think...I'm gonna...!"

 

"You're gonna what?" Luffy asked.

 

"I'm gonna cum...!" Nami answered.

 

"Oh!" Luffy realized. "W-what do I do?"

 

"Just keep moving your fingers!" Nami replied. "Trust me!"

 

"Right!" Luffy continued moving his fingers inside of Nami, right up until she squirted a clear liquid from her womanhood, completely soaking Luffy's hand.

 

"Haa...haa..." Nami panted, breathlessly. "Wow..."

 

Luffy looked at the strange substance that came from within Nami. He sniffed it, and licked it off his fingers.

 

"Bleh!" he gagged. "Yuck! Nasty!"

 

"Guess female cum has a bitter taste, too..." Nami noted, still panting.

 

"I'm gonna try and wash the taste out with some mouthwash." Luffy replied, going to the bathroom.

 

"And I'm going to go and take a shower," Nami added, standing up, "then we'll try some more foreplay, okay?"

 

"Okay." Luffy complied.

 

    Subsequent to taking a shower and getting the bad taste out of his mouth, Nami and Luffy resumed their foreplay and went straight to bed. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, while Blizzard slept at the foot of their bed.

 

_"Finally."_ said Blizzard. _"It's over...for now, at least."_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nami and Luffy try tit-fucking._

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Two**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this majestic series.)

 

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elaine hugging Ban (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

The next morning, Nami was making breakfast for herself and Luffy. They were having omurice, that morning.

 

"Feed me~!" Luffy demanded. "I'm hungry~!"

 

His stomach growled, as if emphasizing this.

 

"Luffy," Nami began, "whining's not gonna make me go faster. You and your stomach both have to be patient."

 

"Okay." Luffy pouted.

 

"Thank you," Nami nodded. She hummed a little tune to herself as she cooked their breakfast. "Okay, it should be ready, now," Nami spoke as she put the omurice on hers and Luffy's plates, and wrote hers and Luffy's names on the eggs with ketchup, "Okay, Luffy. Here you go."

 

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy replied prior to eating his omurice. "Yummy!"

 

Nami smiled before she began to eat hers.

 

"I had fun, yesterday," Luffy spoke up as he ate his omurice, "We really should do it again."

 

"Hm," Nami chuckled, "of course. After school, that is."

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy replied.

 

    At any rate, they continued eating their breakfast. Next, they prepared to head off for school, with Nami making bento boxes for the both of them.

 

"Mm~!" Luffy licked his lips. "Looks tasty!"

 

"Yes, Luffy," Nami agreed, "Now let's get going."

 

    They soon packed up their bags and bentos and left their apartment. Blizzard went with them, of course, as long as he stayed around campus and didn't wander off.

 

    Nami and Luffy sat in class, listening to Shanks' lecture, the latter snoring as he sat at his desk. Nami threw a crumbled up piece of paper at him, snapping him awake.

 

"24!!" Luffy cried as he jolted awake.

 

The whole classroom gave him funny looks, creating an awkward atmosphere. Nami only face-palmed.

 

"Luffy, this is social studies," spoke Shanks.

 

"Oh." Luffy realized. "Sorry, sensei."

 

"Hey, Luffy," Usopp whispered, "How come you're so tired, anyways?"

 

"Oh, I was--" Luffy started, but Nami threw another crumpled up piece of paper at him.

 

"Shh~!!" she hissed.

 

"Uhhh...I was watching television." Luffy answered.

 

"Uh-huh." Usopp muttered, not believing him. "We'll talk at lunch."

 

"'Kay." Luffy replied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Howzer (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Everyone was eating their lunch in the classroom.

 

"Mmm~!" Luffy hummed, savoring the taste of the fried pork cutlet Nami put in his bento. "Yummy!"

 

"Okay, Luffy, time to 'fess up," Usopp began, holding a piece of tamagoyaki in between his chopsticks, "What were you really doing the other night?"

 

"I can't tell you. It's private." Luffy told him. "That, and Nami would kick my butt if I told you."

 

Behind Luffy, Nami was glaring daggers at him, silently chewing her sweet potatoes.

 

"See what I mean?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah, I see your point." Usopp answered, noticing Nami glaring at Luffy.

 

Robin chuckled a bit at this.

 

"You guys did it, didn't you?" Zoro asked, bluntly.

 

"No, we didn't." Luffy answered. "Stop asking questions."

 

"Well, you must've done something, at least," Sanji piped up, "C'mon, spill."

 

"I can't, okay?" Luffy asked. "Let it go!"

 

"...You guys are doing foreplay, aren't you?" asked Robin, causing Luffy to spit out his shrimp tempura at Zoro in shock.

 

"...Gross," Zoro grumbled, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, "and no, we're not!"

 

"Then why're you avoiding eye contact with me when you say it?" Robin inquired.

 

Nami sighed at this.

 

"All right, fine," she admitted, "We are doing foreplay. Happy?!"

 

"Are you guys sure you're ready for...well...THAT, yet?" Sanji inquired.

 

"Why do you think we're doing foreplay, dude?" Nami asked. "We're building our stamina."

 

"Because if we don't, we could actually die from having sex." Luffy added.

 

"Oh, yeah," Usopp realized, "Because of that couple from _1,000 Ways to Die_ , right?"

 

"Yup." Luffy nodded. "I didn't think you could die from that."

 

"It can happen." Usopp replied with a shrug.

 

"Are you considering trying 'the deed' later?" Vivi asked.

 

"I think it's a little too soon for that," Nami replied, "we're gonna try foreplay for the next few weeks and see how it goes."

 

"Smart choice," Sanji replied.

 

"So...how is it, so far?" Robin asked.

 

"Well...it's definitely something that's gonna take some getting used to," answered Luffy, "but we're getting there."

 

"Well, good luck then," Usopp spoke, "I guess."

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied. "Shishishi!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hawk's Mama (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

School was out for the day. Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard were walking back to their apartment.

 

"So, we gonna try more foreplay tonight?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes," Nami answered, " _after_ we finish our homework."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied. "And maybe get a snack, too?"

 

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

Nami only chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Luffy."

 

"Shishishishishi!"

 

Blizzard snickered, Muttley-style.

 

    Soon, they arrived home. There, they got started on their homework, and Nami helped Luffy with his, of course. Blizzard lay beside them, yawning. Luffy would often reach down to scratch behind his ears, causing him to thump his leg in the air. "Good boy."

 

Blizzard sighed happily in response.

 

"Shishishi!!!"

 

    Nami smiled at the boy and his dog, admiring the bond that they shared, and the loyalty Blizzard had for Luffy. There was nothing more precious than a love a boy had for his dog.

 

After a while, Luffy and Nami had finished their homework. As if on cue, Blizzard left the room, knowing what would follow.

 

"Okay, Luffy," Nami started, "We're gonna try tit-fucking, now."

 

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

 

"I put my boobs around your dick," Nami answered, "and I rub them around it until you cum."

 

"Oh!" Luffy realized. "Okay!"

 

Nami unbuttoned her shirt, and faced Luffy with her hands holding the folds of her top.

 

"Happiness Punch." she soon flashed Luffy her bare bosom, though the only reaction she got out of him was a blank expression. _'Okay...not what I was expecting.'_

 

"What?" Luffy asked.

 

"What do you mean what?" Nami asked. "You're supposed to have a nosebleed, like you always do!"

 

She covered herself up.

 

"You...you don't find me attractive anymore...!" she whispered, worriedly.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "That's not true! I do still find you attractive!"

 

"Then why didn't you react to that like you always do?!" Nami asked.

 

"I don't know!" Luffy answered. "I guess my brain's acting funny!"

 

Nami looked at him, dismally.

 

"Maybe this was a mistake," she surmised, "maybe we shouldn't do this..."

 

"Nami, no!" Luffy cried. "Let's try it again! Please, I wanna do this with you!"

 

"...Do you really mean it?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes!" Luffy answered.

 

"...Fine. We'll try this again." Nami conceded. "Happiness Punch." She opened up her shirt again, and this time, Luffy had a nosebleed. "That's better," Nami grinned, "so, what do you think?"

 

"...I think I'm ready for that tit-fuck...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"Terrific!" Nami beamed. "But first..."

 

She grabbed Luffy's hand and placed it on her left jug.

 

"Meep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

"You're the first guy to ever touch these breasts..." Nami moaned.

 

Luffy's face flushed as red as a beet.

 

"Meep...!" he squeaked.

 

"Luffy, are you gonna keep squeaking?" Nami asked. "Because as cute as it is, it's kinda distracting."

 

"Uhh..." Luffy tried to say.

 

"Yes?" Nami inquired.

 

"This has been on my mind for a while now..." Luffy answered. "...What bra size are you?"

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed, blinking in confusion. "That's a strange question. I'm an I cup."

 

"I see," Luffy answered.

 

"Why?" Nami asked.

 

"Just curious." Luffy muttered.

 

"Really?" Nami asked. "You sure someone didn't ask you?"

 

"No," Luffy answered, "some guys were making guesses as to what size they are. I just happened to walk by and I overheard them."

 

"I see." Nami noted as she guided Luffy's hand around her can.

 

Luffy swallowed the lump forming his throat, feeling a bit nervous.

 

"Luffy, you don't have to be nervous," Nami reassured as she cupped his cheek, "it's just you and me, here."

 

"...Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

He took in a deep breath, and let it out.

 

"Okay...I'm ready," he spoke as he began to move his hand around Nami's breasts, causing her to moan...and he was doing it by himself.

 

"Mm, you're very good at this..." Nami moaned. "Have you, perhaps, fantasized about touching my boobs?"

 

"Umm...once or twice," Luffy murmured.

 

"Only two times?" Nami inquired with a raised eyebrow. "I don't buy it."

 

"...Okay, fine," Luffy admitted, "I think about your boobs almost 24/7."

 

"I knew it." Nami smirked, proudly. "No one can resist my luscious cans."

 

"Can you blame them?" Luffy asked. "Look at these babies!" He gave them a squeeze for emphasis.

 

"Ooh!" Nami cried out. "Luffy~!"

 

Luffy proceeded to fondle Nami's sweater puppies with great curiosity.

 

"Soft, yet firm..." he noted.

 

"That's cuz I work out a lot." Nami pointed out. "You think they're just supposed to be like bowls of Jell-O?"

 

"You mean they're not?" Luffy asked, causing Nami to giggle.

 

"Oh, Luffy," she spoke. _'His naivete makes him so cute.'_ she thought. _'It almost makes me feel sorry to do this to him.'_

 

"So, ready for your tit-fuck?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy answered.

 

"Good." Nami smiled as she knelt down to Luffy's crotch. Carefully unzipping his fly, she whipped out Luffy's foot-long rod, which stood firm and erect. _'Either it's me or it looks bigger than last time,'_ she thought.

 

Wrapping her boobs around the larger member, she began to shake them around on it, causing Luffy to moan. "Ohh...oh, yeah..."

 

Nami smirked at this before she put her lips around the tip of Luffy's schlong. "Mmm...I like the taste of your cock..."

 

Luffy smiled at this. "Thanks."

 

Nami grinned as she kept on teasing Luffy. "Ooh...hurry up and cover me with your cum, baby..."

 

"Unnnnh...!"

 

    Nami rubbed her cans around Luffy's shaft, causing him to moan even more. The pre-cum leaking from the tip made them sticky. Nami didn't mind it, though. To her, it just made their little game even hotter. As if her soaking wet pussy wasn't proof enough.

 

Luffy panted, his tongue lulling out of his mouth.

 

 _'Aww, he's really enjoying this,'_ Nami mentally cooed, _'that's so cute!'_

 

"Gonna...cum...!" Luffy grunted. "Any second...now...!!"

 

In that moment, Luffy erupted and drenched Nami with his cum. Nami coughed and spluttered, because a lot of it got in her mouth.

 

"Still bitter...!" she coughed. "But...it's not as bad as the first time."

 

Nami eyed the white liquid on her lovely melons. It was still practically flowing out of Luffy's cock. "Wow..." Nami mused. "Look at all that."

 

    Luffy panted, surprised by how much he came. At that moment, Nami tucked her hair behind her ear and planted a tender kiss on the tip of Luffy's dong. Luffy blushed, feeling his body beginning to shiver a bit from the pleasure.

 

Nami glanced up at him with a sweet smile, even in spite of being covered in his man juice.

 

"Can we do it again?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course!" Nami answered. "And maybe afterwards, I'll give you a special treat!"

 

"I'd like that," Luffy smiled.

 

"That's what I like to hear." Nami replied, slapping her jugs against Luffy's thick cock, once more.

 

Doing that caused him to moan even more. "Oh, yeah...that's it..."

 

    Nami grinned as she kept rubbing her cans on Luffy's Johnson. The cum from earlier made good lubrication, so that made Nami's cans slide all over Luffy's Adam's Rod. "I can't believe how slippery my boobs are," Nami mused, "probably because you came so much."

 

"It's kind of hot..." Luffy admitted, his cheeks red. "My dick, that is."

 

Nami giggled at her boyfriend's humor.

 

"This is, too, though," Luffy pointed out.

 

"Thank you," Nami replied, giving the tip of Little Luffy another kiss, "now...why don't you cum for me, again?"

 

She was about to get her wish.

 

"Ngh...!" Like a geyser, cum shot out of Luffy's cock, completely covering Nami's cans and her mouth.

 

"Hm, hm," she chuckled, "it's almost as if there was more here than before."

 

Luffy panted, his tongue lulling out of his mouth. His face was flushed red and his eyes had rolled into the back of his skull.

 

 _'Damn, he must've really enjoyed it.'_ Nami mused. _'Just look at that face.'_

 

Nami got up and sat down next to Luffy, cupping his cheek. "You okay?" she asked.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy answered, breathlessly. "It's just...I'm a little drained, at the moment."

 

"I understand," Nami spoke, "if you need me, I'll be in the shower."

 

"Okay," Luffy answered.

 

Nami soon left to wash off her boyfriend's essence.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Revy changing (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Nami exited the bathroom, a towel covering her body, and hair dripping wet. She saw Luffy, snoring as he lied on the couch with Blizzard lying on his chest.

 

"Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat..." Luffy muttered in his sleep.

 

    Nami smiled, warmly, at the scene. Not wanting her boyfriend and his dog to feel cold as they sleep, she fetched a blanket from their room, and covered the two of them. Planting a kiss on their cheeks, Nami whispered "Sweet dreams, you two."

 

Luffy smiled in his sleep at this sweet gesture.

 

Nami left him and Blizzard to sleep, and went into hers and Luffy's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Three**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ban trying to get Elaine to go skinny-dipping with him (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Nami lied in her bed, still asleep. "Luffy..." she mumbled. At that instant, she smelled something...something burning.

 

"AH, SHIT!!!" Luffy cried from the kitchen. "I'M BURNING THE EGGS!!!!"

 

"Why didn't you put in some oil?!" Sanji's voice was heard.

 

"I forgot!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Eh?" Nami gasped as she awoke from her slumber. "Wait, it's morning already?"

 

You got it, baby.

 

Hurrying out of bed, Nami went into the kitchen and saw Luffy, trying to make tamagoyaki, with Sanji standing next to him.

 

"Luffy?" Nami asked. "Sanji?"

 

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Morning, Nami! I wanted to make you a surprise breakfast!"

 

"I just happened to stop by to see how you two were doing," Sanji added, "that, and Luffy asked me to help him out with making breakfast."

 

"I see," Nami noted, "well, thank you."

 

"Sorry, Nami," Luffy apologized.

 

"No, Lu, you don't have to apologize." Nami told him as she walked up and cupped his left cheek. "You were just doing something nice."

 

Luffy smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks, Nami," he spoke.

 

"Anytime, boo." Nami replied with a kiss to the cheek.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Uh, guys?" Sanji called.

 

"Yes, Sanji?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sanji asked.

 

"Oh, right." Luffy realized. "Yeah, we should."

 

They sat down at the table to eat their tamagoyaki. It was a bit burnt, but still good. Even Blizzard tried some.

 

"Wait, don't let him eat eggs!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Why?" Sanji asked. "It's just eggs. What could happen?"

 

***Pfffrrrrt...!!***

 

That could happen.

 

"Aah!" Sanji screamed as he held his nose. "Oh, my god, that stinks!!"

 

"Oh, eww~!" Nami cried in disgust, holding her nose, too.

 

"I tried to tell you," Luffy spoke, also holding his nose, "Blizzard gets really gassy when he eats eggs!"

 

Blizzard whined, lowering his head. _"Sorry."_ he apologized.

 

Until it passed, Luffy decided to put Blizzard out on the balcony. "Sorry, buddy." Luffy told him. "It's only temporary."

 

Blizzard whined at this.

 

"I know," Luffy sympathized, "I'll let you back in soon. I promise."

 

Blizzard lifted up his paw, allowing Luffy to shake it.

 

"Good boy," he praised.

 

Blizzard smiled up at his owner, happy that he praised him.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Wind Style: Air Bullets (A Naruto reference)*****

 

After Blizzard got over his gas attack, he was brought back inside. Around this time, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji had finished eating their tamagoyaki.

 

"Ahh, that was good," Luffy sighed, "a little burnt, but good."

 

"It was," Nami answered, "thanks again for making it."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

At any rate, Nami packed hers and Luffy's bento boxes and left with Sanji.

 

"Come on, buddy!" Luffy called, causing Blizzard to follow them out. He pet the white canine as he walked with Nami and Sanji.

 

"You sure it's a good idea to bring Blizzard to school every day?" asked Sanji.

 

"It's not like I'm bringing him inside the actual school building," Luffy answered with a shrug, "so it's cool. I just let him sit around campus."

 

"I meant what if someone steals him?" Sanji inquired.

 

"Oh, please," Luffy spoke, "Who'd wanna steal a dog that's half-wolf?"

 

"People who run dog-fighting rings?" Nami answered. "They'd jump at the chance to get Blizzard."

 

Blizzard whimpered, worriedly.

 

"Not without a fight, they won't," Luffy replied, "if they want Blizzard, they'll have to go through me."

 

"Think you can handle that?" asked Sanji.

 

"Sanji, this is me we're talking about," Luffy answered, "I can handle anything."

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Yeah, you said it, buddy!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

 

They soon arrived at their school. As always, they got into the classroom while Blizzard waited on campus.

 

They sat in their seats, listening to their sensei's lecture, and Luffy was trying his hardest to stay awake, for once.

 

_'Must...stay...awake...!'_ he thought.

 

Each time he seemed to be nodding off, Nami would throw a piece of crumbled up paper at his head.

 

"1997!!" Luffy cried.

 

The whole classroom gave him incredulous looks.

 

"Again, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

 

"Oh, boy..." Shanks muttered. "Luffy, I know you tend to nod off in class, but not this much!"

 

"Sorry, sensei." Luffy apologized. "I'm doing my best."

 

"Right." replied Shanks. "Anyway..."

 

He continued with his lecture.

 

Nami could only sigh. " _Matakku..._ "

 

    Keeping Luffy awake certainly was a chore, especially in class. Nevertheless, she only did it because she cared about her beau's education. After all, how could he be a firefighter if he was still in high school?

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Mephisto and Amaimon playing video games (A Blue Exorcist reference)*****

 

Shanks was talking to Luffy during the lecture.

 

"Luffy, we've already talked about this," spoke Shanks, "Just when you start to improve on your grades, you start doing this. What's going on?"

 

"...I...I can't tell you, sensei," Luffy replied, blushing, "It's embarrassing."

 

_'Plus, Nami would kill me,'_ he added, mentally.

 

"It can't be that bad," Shanks replied, "What's wrong, Luffy?"

 

   Luffy turned his gaze away from Shanks, his face flushed red. Shanks only blinked in confusion. "...Is something going on between you and Nami?" he asked.

 

Luffy shook his head no.

 

"Are you sure?" asked Shanks.

 

Luffy nodded.

 

"Well...okay then," spoke Shanks as he went right back to his lecture.

 

Luffy sighed in relief, in the meantime. _'That was too close.'_ he thought. _'I thought he was gonna find out, for sure.'_

 

He wasn't the only one who was relieved. Nami heaved a sigh of her own, as well. _'Thank God...'_ she thought. _'That was too close.'_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Koro-sensei eavesdropping on the female students (An Assassination Classroom reference)*****

 

Class was over and it was time to go home.

 

"Come on, Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Time to go home!"

 

Blizzard barked as he walked beside Luffy.

 

"Good boy," Luffy praised as he pet the wolf-dog, "See Sanji? I told you he'd be okay!"

 

"Okay, Luffy," Sanji started, "you were right."

 

Blizzard panted happily as Luffy pet him.

 

"And I'm guessing the reason why you've been sleeping in class a lot is because you and Nami are still trying foreplay?" Sanji surmised.

 

Luffy and Nami both blushed.

 

"Knew it," Sanji spoke.

 

"Bleh!" Blizzard cried out in repugnance.

 

"Oh, hush!" Luffy shushed his dog. "What do you care, anyway?! You're a dog! You sniff other dogs' butts!"

 

_"That's just how we say hello!"_ Blizzard countered.

 

"Hey!"

 

Luffy looked up to see Ace.

 

"Oh, hey, Ace!" he greeted.

 

"I was gonna ride down and get a bite to eat," spoke Ace, "You, Nami, and Blizzard wanna come?"

 

"Sure!" Luffy answered.

 

"I am kind of hungry." Nami admitted.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked in agreement.

 

"But we're going right home afterwards!" Nami added. "We...um...have an important engagement."

 

"...You guys are doing foreplay, aren't you?" Ace asked.

 

"How'd you know?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"You just told me," Ace smirked.

 

"D'oh!" Luffy cried.

 

Blizzard face-pawed.

 

"Lu, you do realize that Gramps is gonna kill you, right?" Ace asked.

 

"Yes..." Luffy answered, lowering his head.

 

"He won't if you don't tell him," Nami reminded, "And even if he did know, he'd have to get passed ME first!"

 

"Relax," Ace replied, "I'm not gonna tell him."

 

"Thank you...!" Luffy whispered as he hugged his brother with comical tears in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Ace replied, returning Luffy's embrace as he patted him on the back. "Now let's go get some food, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Luffy grinned as he ran to the car.

 

_"He sure bounces back fast."_ Blizzard mused as he followed him.

 

"Come on, Blizzard! Nami!" Luffy called.

 

"We're coming," Nami responded as she followed Luffy, "keep yer shirt on."

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

The moment they all entered the car and buckled their seat belts, Ace drove off.

 

"So...I don't mean to get into your personal love life and all," began Ace, "but...are you two ever gonna...you know...?"

 

"We're trying to take it slow, Ace," Nami answered, "if we don't build our stamina now and we have sex, we could die from heart attacks."

 

"Wait, you can actually die that way?!" Ace questioned.

 

"Apparently, you can," Luffy confirmed.

 

"Just when I thought I'd heard everything." Ace noted. "You learn something new everyday."

 

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm hungry, Ace!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." replied Ace. "I know."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Joseph Joestar beating up two dirty cops (A JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference)*****

 

After getting something to eat, Ace dropped Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard off at home.

 

"See ya, Ace!" Luffy called. "Thanks again!"

 

"No problem, Lu!" Ace replied. "See ya later!"

 

"Later!" Nami waved.

 

***Woof! Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

On that, Ace drove off.

 

"After we finish our homework, I'll give you your treat." Nami winked at Luffy as she went inside.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

 

_"Ugh."_ Blizzard groaned. _"When will it end?"_

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ban's promise to Elaine (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    Finishing their homework lead to Nami and Luffy resuming their foreplay. Blizzard had already left the living room, and entered his owner's bedroom to take a nap.

 

"Are you ready for your treat, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered, sitting on the couch.

 

"First, I want you to close your eyes." Nami instructed.

 

"Okay." Luffy obeyed, closing his eyes.

 

"No peeking~!" Nami teased, unbuttoning her blouse.

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy nodded, eyes still closed.

 

    Nami, whose shirt had been unbuttoned, her bare melons out for all the world to see, got on top of Luffy. She brought her right boob to his face, her nipple a mere inch from his lips.

 

"You can open your eyes, now." Nami told him.

 

The second Luffy opened his eyes, he blushed.

 

"Meep...!" he squeaked.

 

Nami giggled at her boyfriend's shyness. "Say 'ah~'," she told him.

 

Being very hesitant, Luffy opened his mouth, but every time he tried to latch on, he would back away.

 

"Oh, come on, Lulu- _chan_ ~," Nami cooed, "lately, my tits have been aching. They're just _dying_ to be suckled on. Why are you so hesitant?"

 

"...I'm a little nervous." Luffy answered.

 

    Nami blinked at Luffy before she smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about." she reassured. "It's just you and me, here."

 

"All right." Luffy replied.

 

"That being said," Nami began, "help me relieve this ache in my tits, baby."

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Luffy mustered up the courage to surround Nami's right nipple with his lips. Slowly, he started to suckle.

 

"Ooh..." Nami moaned. "Oh, yes..."

 

"Mmmm...!" Luffy moaned as he kept suckling. _'This is actually pretty good.'_ he thought. _'It just feels...natural.'_

 

_'Hah~, I've had dreams about Luffy sucking on my breasts,'_ Nami sighed, _'I never thought it'd be like this...it's even better than I dreamed!'_

 

    Nami glanced down at Luffy, lovingly stroking his hair as he suckled. "That's right," she told him, "Suckle as much as you want, boo. It's all yours."

 

"Mm...! Mm...! Mm...!" Luffy continued to suckle.

 

    Nami kept petting him, as if to comfort him. _'He seems so calm,'_ she noted, _'I thought he'd be a little more apprehensive about this...maybe it's because he remembers what it's like to suckle from when he was a baby.'_

 

Whatever the reason, Nami and Luffy were both in bliss.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Balalaika (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Luffy panted breathlessly as he sat on the couch. He had just gotten through sucking on Nami's cans. Nami sat next to him, her lovely jugs were still out, and her nips were red and sore.

 

"Mmm..." Nami moaned, her body shivering with pleasure. "You sure were hungry, huh?"

 

"Uh-huh..." Luffy answered, his tongue lulling out of his mouth.

 

"Poor baby," Nami cooed, petting her love, "I should let you suck on my cans, more often."

 

"You mean it?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Nami hummed, "That is, only if we're alone."

 

"Fair enough." Luffy shrugged. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, honey." Nami gave her beau a peck on his cheek. "I'm going to go and take a shower. Would you like to come and join me?"

 

"I...I can?" Luffy asked, blushing.

 

"Sure, you can, silly!" Nami answered. "It's just us!"

 

"Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

    Nami proceeded to lead Luffy to their bathroom, where she stripped down to her barest form. Luffy blushed, his nose bleeding a bit. Nami wiped the blood away with a tissue.

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke.

 

"No problem." Nami smiled. "Now come get into the shower with me."

 

"Okay," Luffy complied as he began to take off his clothes. He stepped into the shower, the moment he was completely in the buff.

 

    Nami turned on the shower, letting lukewarm water fall out of the spout. She hummed as the clear liquid touched her smooth skin, while she lathered soap all over her body. Luffy, meanwhile, casually scrubbed himself from his armpits, as well as his chiseled chest and washboard abs.

 

Nami rubbing her sweater puppies together, making them all sudsy. Luffy blushed at the sight and licked his lips.

 

"Be patient, boo." Nami told him. "I'll feed you, afterwards."

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy complied. "By the way, could you help scrub my back?"

 

"Sure," Nami smiled as Luffy turned around, allowing her to lather his back with soap.

 

"Ah~." Luffy sighed. "Thanks!"

 

"Of course," Nami replied as she kept scrubbing Luffy's back, "I'm happy to help."

 

Luffy smiled at the feeling. In return, he scrubbed Nami's back.

 

"Ahhh..." Nami sighed. "Thank you, baby."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought you to Chastiefol: Guardian (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Ah~!" Nami blissfully sighed as she plopped herself on the bed. "Man, that was a good shower."

 

"You're telling me," Luffy agreed, lying beside her, "I feel clean."

 

Nami hugged him from behind and sniffed his neck, causing him to blush at the feeling.

 

"Mmmm...you smell clean, too," she noted.

 

"Thanks," Luffy replied, "gotta love that Dove Body Wash for Men."

 

(A/N: Shameless Product Placement.)

 

Nami giggled at this. "Oh, Luffy."

 

Luffy yawned as he stretched his arms. "I'm beat."

 

"Me, too," Nami agreed, "goodnight."

 

"G'night, Nami."

 

The two of them soon went off to Dreamland.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eating out and blowjobs._

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Four**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Saburo going crazy about his van (A Durarara!! reference)*****

 

Day Four of Nami and Luffy partaking in foreplay.

 

This time, Luffy wanted to try something.

 

"What did you have in mind, Lu?" Nami queried.

 

"I wanna eat you out," Luffy answered.

 

"...Didn't we already do that?" Nami asked.

 

"No, that was fingering." Luffy clarified.

 

"Oh, yeah." Nami realized. "Well...okay, Luffy. If this is what you wanna do."

 

Nami lay back on their bed, legs sprawled out, presenting her bare cunt to Luffy. "Go ahead," she permitted.

 

Luffy lowered himself to Nami's womanhood, and dragged his tongue across it. Doing so elicited a moan from Nami. "Yeah, like that..."

 

Luffy soon began to do something Nami didn't expect: he started writing his name on her pussy with his tongue.

 

"Ah!" Nami cried out. "Oh, god!"

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned.

 

"Keep going...!" Nami urged. "Don't stop...!"

 

    Luffy kept licking her womanhood. Nami's body shivered, not because she was cold, but because of arousal. It was almost as if Luffy had done it before.

 

"Haa...haa..." Nami breathed. "Luffy...! Ahh...!!"

 

"Cum for me, Nami..." Luffy whispered as he swirled his tongue inside Nami's pussy. "Please...!"

 

"Mm...I think I might...!" Nami moaned. "Keep going...!!"

 

Luffy proceeded to move his tongue around inside of Nami. Within seconds, she came all over his mouth.

 

"Haa...haa..." Nami gasped. "Oh, god..."

 

Luffy was coughing a bit at the taste of Nami's juices, but instead of wiping it off, he licked it up.

 

"How does it taste?" Nami asked, looking up at him.

 

"Still weird," Luffy answered, "but...it tastes a little better than last time."

 

"Hm..." Nami hummed as she lay back. "That's good to hear." She gasped when she felt Luffy nuzzling his face into her bosom.

 

"Mmmm..." Luffy hummed, pleasantly.

 

"Hm, you really love my boobs, huh?" Nami mused.

 

"I can't help it," Luffy answered, "they're like comfy pillows."

 

Nami giggled at this.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"So, what now?" Nami asked.

 

"Well..." Luffy started, only for his stomach to start rumbling, as if right on cue. "Hungry..."

 

" _Hai_ , _hai_ ," Nami replied, as if she knew what to do, "I'll fix you something to eat."

 

***Glurrrrggh!***

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "My tummy says 'Thank you'."

 

"You have a very polite stomach." Nami giggled as got up from the bed to cook.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Koro-sensei being a pervert (An Assassination Classroom)*****

 

"Here you go, Luffy," Nami spoke as she put a bowl of hot, steaming oden on the table, "Eat up."

 

"Thank you!" Luffy beamed as he started eating the oden. "Ah! Hot! Hot!!"

 

He blew on his food before he continued eating it. Nami giggled as she pet him. "Is it good?" she asked.

 

"It's yummy!" Luffy replied with his mouth full.

 

"I'm glad you think so!" Nami beamed.

 

Soon, Luffy had finished the whole thing and was happily rubbing his full belly. "Boy, am I stuffed."

 

"Glad you liked that meal," Nami spoke, washing out the dishes.

 

"Me, too." Luffy replied. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, boo." Nami smiled.

 

    Luffy sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling, as if to reflect on everything. He had his own place, a girlfriend who was not only hot, but made such yummy food, not to mention did some fun foreplay...what more could he possibly want?

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Guts vs. Griffith, Round One (A Berserk reference)*****

 

Nami was sitting on the couch, allowing Luffy to suckle from her can as she jerked him off, tenderly stroking his hair. "Ahhhnn~!" Nami moaned.

 

"Mmmm~!" Luffy hummed as he suckled. _'I was wrong,'_ he thought, _'It just got better!'_

 

"Eyah~," Nami mewled, "Luffy~!!" She stroked his shaft, her hand becoming sticky with his pre-cum.

 

"Mmmph!!" Luffy cried, his voice muffled.

 

"Are you going to cum?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy looked up at her with tears of pleasure in his eyes.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Nami surmised.

 

"Ahnri ib roo cuf wif be," Luffy spoke, his voice muffled.

 

"What'd you say?" Nami asked.

 

Luffy pulled away and answered, "Only if you cum with me."

 

Nami smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "Of course, Gummy Monkey."

 

Luffy smiled up at her before he went back to suckling, which stimulated Nami as she rubbed his erect schlong.

 

"Ahhhhnn~!!" Nami moaned. "God, yes~!"

 

Before too long, the two of them came. They panted as they lied against the couch, exhausted.

 

"Wow..." Nami gasped. "You're getting really good at this...either that or you have a natural talent for this."

 

"What can I say?" Luffy asked. "I was just hungry."

 

Nami giggled at his response. "And are you satisfied, now?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied. "Come on, why don't we go wash up?"

 

"Okay." Luffy answered.

 

"First off, you gotta let me up, though."

 

"Oh, yeah. Shishishishishi!" Luffy immediately sat up, allowing Nami to get up off the sofa.

 

"There we go," Nami spoke.

 

"...Hey, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hmm?" Nami hummed. "What's up?"

 

"All this foreplay is fun and all," Luffy started, "but...well..."

 

"But what?" Nami asked.

 

"When do you think we can get to...it?" Luffy inquired.

 

"In a few weeks." Nami answered. "We can't rush it, remember?"

 

"I know," Luffy pouted, which caused Nami to smile.

 

_'He is so cute...!'_ she thought. "I promise you it'll all be worth it." Nami added, cupping Luffy's cheek. "Until then, try and be patient, 'kay?"

 

"Okay." Luffy answered. "I'll try."

 

"Good boy." Nami praised.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by King's crush on Diane (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

After Luffy and Nami had their shower and got dressed, Zoro came over, wanting to play video games.

 

"What sort of games did you bring?" Luffy asked.

 

"Check it out," Zoro answered, holding _Street Fighter V_ , "Just got it, last week. Wanna play?"

 

"Hell to the yeah!" Luffy replied.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Have fun, you two," Nami spoke as she grabbed her purse, "I'm going out with Robin for a bit."

 

"Okay, Nami!" Luffy replied.

 

"If you get hungry, you can call Jewelry Pizzeria," Nami added, "Number's on the fridge."

 

"Got it!" Luffy replied.

 

With that, Nami left. Thus began Luffy and Zoro's gaming time.

 

"So," Zoro began as he and Luffy were playing, "how long have you and Nami being playing around?"

 

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Oh! Uhh...about five days."

 

"Ah," Zoro murmured, "You plan on going all the way soon?"

 

"Nami says I gotta be more patient," Luffy answered, "she doesn't wanna rush it."

 

"Right," Zoro noted, "I get it. Robin and I took things slow, too. Took us about almost a month until we did the deed."

 

"For real?" Luffy asked. "How'd you hold out till then?"

 

"Masturbation." Zoro answered. "If Robin's not in the mood, I just yank it."

 

"Oh." Luffy muttered.

 

Blizzard simply rolled his eyes. _'Dumb-ass,'_ he thought.

 

"Anyhoo," Zoro added, "just take your time. It'll all be worth it, in the end."

 

"Right," Luffy nodded.

 

As they were playing, Blizzard let out a lazy yawn. _'Hope Nami gets back, soon,'_ he thought, _'I'm getting kinda hungry.'_

 

"What was the number of that pizza place?" Zoro asked.

 

"Dunno." Luffy answered. "Number's on the fridge."

 

Blizzard yawned as he stood up to get the number. As soon as he took the sticky note from the refrigerator, he handed over to Luffy.

 

"Thanks, buddy," Luffy spoke as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number. He listened to the dial tone, awaiting for someone on the other line to answer.

 

**"Jewelry Pizzeria. This is Bonney."**

 

"Yeah, I'd like to order 3 large pizzas, please," Luffy answered, "Two with extra pepperoni and cheese and uh...you want something, Zoro?"

 

"Get one with green peppers and sausage," Zoro added.

 

"One with green peppers and sausage," Luffy spoke, "Oh, and can I get a side of hot wings? 20 pieces, please."

 

**"Got it. It'll be there in 30 minutes, and since you're the 50th person to call today, that means your order's on us."**

 

"Sweet!" Luffy cheered. "Thanks a lot!"

 

**"You're welcome!"**

 

On that, he hung up.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Ban scaring Oslow (A Seven Deadly Sins)*****

 

"I'm back," Nami called as she entered the apartment...only to see Luffy, lying on the couch, snoring with pizza sauce on his mouth, his stomach bulging, and pizza boxes on the table, with two slices of pepperoni on the table. Zoro was also passed out next to him, a beer can in his hand, sauce and crumbs on his mouth, as well as his shirt, and on the floor was Blizzard, munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza, "oh, my god..."

 

_"Hi, Nami."_ Blizzard greeted as he glanced up at her.

 

At that moment, Zoro snorted as he woke up.

 

"Ugh...where am I?" he asked before he looked up and saw Nami. "Oh, hey, Nami."

 

"Hey." Nami greeted as she set her purse down on the table. "I see you guys had a good time."

 

"Yeah," Zoro confirmed, "Sorry for the mess. You know how Luffy is with food."

 

"Believe me, I do." Nami replied.

 

"Mmm...is there anymore pizza...?" Luffy asked in his sleep.

 

    Blizzard glanced up at his owner, surprised that he was even thinking of food in his sleep. Nami walked over to Luffy, kneeling down to beside the couch.

 

"Luffy," she called, gently shaking his shoulder, "time to wake up, sweetie."

 

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned as he blinked his eyes awake. "Nami...?"

 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Nami smiled, "how're you?"

 

"I'm good," Luffy answered before he looked around, "Uhh...I made a mess, though, didn't I?"

 

"Well, at least you enjoyed yourself," Nami noted, giving Luffy's belly a poke.

 

"Hehe!" Luffy giggled. "That tickles!"

 

Nami giggled, and she whispered in his ear.

 

"I bought something while I was out. I think you might like it."

 

Luffy blushed at the sultry tone in Nami's voice. "Meep...!" he squeaked.

 

"I can see where this is going," Zoro spoke as he got up and walked out, "See ya, Luffy."

 

"See ya, Zoro." Luffy waved.

 

With that, Zoro left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth hiding in-between Diane's boobs (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

After Luffy got cleaned up and digested his lunch, he sat on the couch waiting for Nami to come out of the bathroom.

 

"Ready to see my surprise?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes!" Luffy answered.

 

    Soon, Nami came out...in a sexy-looking, red-lace teddy with a see-through silk skirt. Luffy stared for about three seconds until blood ran through his nostrils and his dong stood firm and erect in his pants.

 

"You like what you see?" Nami inquired.

 

Not saying a word, Luffy slowly nodded his head. Nami giggled at this, and she walked over to Luffy, who anticipated her next move.

 

    She traced her finger on his chest, going slowly downward before she stopped at the zipper of his pants. Nami reached into his boxers and pulled out Little Luffy.

 

"My," she mused, "Is it me, or are you bigger than last time?"

 

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged, "maybe."

 

"Either way," Nami began, "shall we get started?"

 

Luffy gulped and nodded his head, blushing like crazy.

 

"Good." Nami smiled. At that moment, she took his schlong into her mouth and began to suck.

 

"Fuck, yeah..." Luffy groaned.

 

Nami grinned as she began to deep-throat him. Her tongue swirled around his wang, lathering it up with her saliva.

 

"Uhhhh...!" Luffy moaned, letting his head hang back against the couch. "Damn, Nami...! You're really turning me on, now...!!"

 

"I'm glad," Nami replied, her boyfriend's dick in her mouth, "Now, let me work my magic...!" That's exactly what she did.

 

"Ahhhh~!!!" Luffy's tongue lulled out of his mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Ohhh, Nami~!!"

 

"Mmh! Mmh! Mmh!" Nami bobbed her head back and forth as she deep-throated Luffy. She gagged, a bit, but continued nonetheless. Her pussy was soaked, a clear sign of her arousal. In fact, it actually soaked the lingerie.

 

"Unh...! Nami...!" Luffy grunted. "God...!!"

 

"Ahhhn~!!!" Nami moaned, licking Luffy's schlong. "I love you, baby~!!!"

 

"And I...love...you!" Luffy replied as he unleashed the white tide onto Nami.

 

    She coughed as she pulled away, yet she licked up most of the white liquid. "Mmmm..." she moaned, savoring the taste and instead of being disgusted. "I'm getting more used to your cum..."

 

Luffy smiled, his face flushed and dripping with sweat.

 

"Is there anything else you'd like to try?" Nami asked.

 

"Nah," Luffy answered, "too tired."

 

"Yeah, me too," Nami replied, "I'm gonna take a shower, and then I'm going to bed."

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed.

 

    The two of them entered the shower, and washed away all trace of their fun little game. Following that, they retired to the bedroom for the night.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami whispered.

 

"G'night, Nami." Luffy replied, snuggling in the valley of Nami's bosom. "Love ya."

 

"Love you, too." Nami spoke softly before slipping into a deep sleep.

 

    Blizzard snored as he lied on the edge of their bed. He dreamed of running out in the park, playing fetch with Luffy, getting belly rubs from Nami, and eating gobs of peanut butter bunnies.

 

    Luffy dreamed of eating meat, playing soccer with Blizzard, and of course, having sex with Nami. "Nami..." he muttered, sleepily. "You feel so good...!"

 

    Nami was having sweet dreams of her own. She was dreaming of living in a rich house, with Luffy as her husband, and even having a child of their own. She heaved a content sigh as she slept.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A titfuck and Finding Dory._

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Five**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sensational series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Timeskip brought to you by Hikaru and Kaoru dying their hair (An Ouran High School Host Club reference)*****

 

    The next morning, Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard took a walk through the park. It was getting a bit stuffy in the apartment, so they needed some fresh air.

 

    Blizzard seemed to enjoy it, and as long as he was happy, Luffy and Nami were happy, too. As they walked, they noticed some people walking their dogs.

 

"Jeez, everybody's out walking their dogs, today, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Probably because it's so nice out." Nami answered. "I don't blame them for that."

 

_"Me, either."_ said Blizzard.

 

"Hey, buddy!" Luffy called as he held up a red, rubber ball. "Look what I go~t!"

 

    As if on cue, Blizzard panted excitedly upon seeing his favorite ball. Luffy squeezed the ball, slightly, causing to squeak, thus further exciting his dog.

 

***Woof! Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"You want the ball?" Luffy asked. "Huh? You want the ball, buddy?"

 

_"Yes, I want the ball!"_ Blizzard answered. _"Throw it!"_

 

"Luffy, stop teasing him, and throw it," Nami spoke.

 

"Fine." Luffy complied as he threw the ball.

 

Blizzard immediately chased after it, picked the ball up with his mouth, and brought it back to Luffy.

 

"Good boy!" Luffy praised as he pet the wolf-dog on the head.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard responded. He dropped the slobber-covered ball in Luffy's hand, causing him to grimace in disgust while Nami tried to stifle her laughter.

 

"Tehe...!" Nami giggled.

 

    Blizzard panted happily, waiting for his owner to throw the ball again. Luffy threw the ball again, prompting Blizzard to chase after it. The white dog picked it up with his mouth, and brought it back to Luffy. Once again, though, it was covered in drool.

 

"Ick..." Luffy uttered. "I know he's having fun and all, but I wish he wouldn't drool...!"

 

_"Hey, I'm a dog,"_ Blizzard spoke,  _"Drooling is part of the deal."_

 

Luffy wiped the ball off prior to throwing it again. Despite the drool, it made him happy seeing Blizzard play, and that's all he wanted.

 

Nami smiled as she watched them play. _'It's really nice seeing them happy.'_ she thought. _'Luffy takes real good care of him.'_

 

    Afterwards, the trio sat on a bench. Luffy took a sip of water from his bottle, feeling a bit hot. He opened the bottle, allowing Blizzard to lap up the ice cold beverage. "Feels good, huh, buddy?" Luffy asked.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard answered.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Good boy!"

 

Nami smiled as she pet Blizzard on the head, the white dog whining happily as she did so. At that moment, Luffy's stomach started to rumble.

 

"Again, Luffy?" Nami asked, although she had an amused smile on her face.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

Nami could only giggle at her boyfriend's appetite. "We'll get you something to eat." she told him.

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy replied, rubbing his stomach.

 

    They went to the nearest hot dog vendor where Luffy ordered two dogs with the works. He also ordered a plain hot dog for Blizzard, and Nami ordered one with ketchup.

 

"Mmmm~!" Luffy hummed as he took a bite out of one of his hot dogs. "So good~!"

 

"Glad you're enjoying them," Nami smiled as she took a bite out of her hot dog.

 

Blizzard had already eaten his, licking his chops, and savoring the taste. Soon, Luffy had finished his, too. Ate them both in a single bite.

 

"Ah~!" he sighed. "I'm stuffed!"

 

"Hm," Nami giggled as she rubbed Luffy's belly, "I can tell. Your stomach's been making pleasant sounds."

 

As if to affirm this, Luffy's stomach started to make a noise that sounded almost like a purr and a growl, mixed together.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Sounds like it's happy!"

 

Blizzard snickered at his master's growling stomach.

 

"I know, buddy." Luffy replied. "When my stomach's happy, so am I."

 

"And that's I could ever want." Nami held his arm.

 

Luffy grinned as he held her close. "I love you, Nami." he whispered. "You know that, right?"

 

"I do know." Nami answered. "And I love you, too."

 

Blizzard seemed to whine out of jealousy, as if he were feeling left out.

 

"We love you, too, Blizzard." Luffy added, glancing down at his dog.

 

"Come here, you," Nami spoke as she opened her arms, allowing Blizzard to jump up and lick her face, "Ha ha ha!"

 

"Ahahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

 

***Woof! Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised.

 

Blizzard wagged his tail at her praise.

 

"I think it's time we headed back," Luffy spoke.

 

"Right." Nami nodded. "Besides, I wanna try some more foreplay."

 

"Me, too." Luffy added.

 

_"Oh, boy."_ Blizzard muttered with an eye roll. _"Here we go again."_

 

You got it, Blizzard.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas sticking his head under Elizabeth's skirt (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Back at the apartment, Nami was in the middle of giving Luffy a tit fuck.

 

"Ohhhh, yeah...!" Luffy moaned. "Yeah, that's the way...!"

 

Nami smiled, rubbing up and down and left and right. Luffy's precum soaked her breasts, making them nice and slippery.

 

"Mmmmm..." Luffy hummed. "Hot damn...!!"

 

"Hehe!" Nami giggled. "I like it when you get like this."

 

"Me, too, baby, me, too...!" Luffy responded, his cheeks flushed red. "Keep going!"

 

Nami rubbed her cans around his wang with a little more vigor.

 

"Aaahhh~!!" Luffy moaned.

 

Nami licked the tip of Luffy's shaft, further exciting her boyfriend. Before she knew it, Luffy came all over her cans and her face.

 

"Mmm..." she moaned. "Have you been saving up all of this cum just for me?"

 

"Who else would I save it for?" Luffy asked.

 

"Good point." Nami answered.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami got up and walked off to the bathroom. "Just gonna wash up, real quick," she told Luffy.

 

"Sure thing." Luffy replied. He sighed as he rested his arms behind his head. Although, he soon realized that his cock was still out. "Oh, jeez!" Luffy cried as he zipped his fly back up. "Why do I always keep forgetting?!"

 

Blizzard was heard snickering at this.

 

"Oh, shut it, Whitey!" Luffy shouted. "Smart alack dog."

 

Afterwards, Nami finished her shower. "Haa...!" she sighed. "I needed that."

 

"You smell good," Luffy noted.

 

"Thanks," Nami replied, "It's that tangerine and pomegranate body scrub that I bought the other day."

 

"I like it." Luffy grinned, giving a thumbs up.

 

"Thanks, babe," Nami smiled as she came over and sat in his lap, "what'dya wanna watch?"

 

"How about  _Finding Dory_?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sure!" Nami answered. "I love that movie!"

 

_"Me, too!"_ Blizzard added, wagging his tail.

 

"I'll get the DVD," Nami spoke as she got up and walked over to the shelf.

 

Luffy was left to watch Nami, staring at her perfectly apple-shaped ass. _'Damn, that's a nice ass.'_ he thought.

 

"I know you're staring at my butt," Nami said.

 

"D'OH!!!" Luffy cried.

 

Nami couldn't help laughing. "It's all right if you wanna look," she told him, "I don't mind."

 

"Got it." Luffy replied as he continued looking.

 

    Soon, Nami found the DVD, placed it in the DVD player, hit play, and then sat and cuddled up with Luffy as they watched the movie. Blizzard hopped onto the couch and sat down next to his owners. Nami smiled and pet his head, the white dog uttering happy pants as she did so.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised.

 

_"I try."_ Blizzard said.

 

"Shh!" Luffy shushed. "It's starting!"

 

"Sorry," Nami apologized.

 

At that instant, the movie opened with a younger Dory with her parents.

 

"Aww, look at little Dory~!" Nami cooed.

 

"One of the cutest things ever." Luffy added.

 

Blizzard wagged his tail. _"She sure is cute."_ he noted.

 

Next came the part where Dory got lost.

 

"No!" Luffy cried. "Not that!!"

 

Blizzard gasped.

 

"Oh, no," Nami spoke, worriedly, "Dory...!"

 

Following that was the sequence where Dory tried to find her way back, but kept forgetting.

 

"Poor Dory." whispered Nami.

 

"I am not gonna cry," Luffy told himself, "I'm not gonna cry...!"

 

_"Liar,"_ Blizzard muttered, although he was tearing up himself, _"goddammit...!"_

 

Nami gave the wolf-dog a hug, and Blizzard whimpered as he placed a paw on her back.

 

Soon came the moment when Dory met Marlin.

 

"Oh!" Luffy cried. "This is during _Finding Nemo_!"

 

_"Yup!"_  confirmed Blizzard. _"I love this part!"_

 

Thus began Marlin and Dory's journey to find Nemo, and after many crazy escapades, they had succeeded.

 

Fast forward to the present, where Dory was living with Marlin and Nemo.

 

"Aww, this is nice!" Luffy spoke.

 

_"No, Dory!"_ Blizzard cried. _"You'll get stung!"_

 

"Oh, dear," Nami muttered.

 

"Ouch." Luffy winced. "That's gotta hurt."

 

Later on, Dory was at school with Nemo.

 

"You're never too old to learn." Nami smiled.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked in agreement.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Next came the part where Dory was captured.

 

"Uh-oh!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Blizzard gasped in shock.

 

"Oh, no!" Nami cried.

 

Thus began the rescue of Dory, plus, they saw Hank.

 

"Jeez, what a grump." Luffy muttered.

 

"I know, right?" Nami asked. "Even Zoro's not that grouchy."

 

"And how come he only has 7 tentacles?" Luffy asked. "Can't octopuses grow their legs back?"

 

"I don't think it works like that, Luffy," Nami answered. "That's starfish, not octopi."

 

"Oh." Luffy realized. "I see."

 

_"You learn something new everyday."_ Blizzard noted.

 

"Who'd have thought that Sigourney Weaver worked at an aquarium?" Luffy asked.

 

"Like I always say," Nami began, "you learn something new everyday."

 

_"Yup."_ Blizzard concurred.

 

Luffy yawned and covered his mouth.

 

"Getting tired, already?" Nami asked.

 

"N-no!" Luffy answered. "Of course not!"

 

"Right..." Nami replied. _'What a liar...a cute liar, though.'_

 

Blizzard snickered at the couple.

 

Soon came the touch tank scene.

 

"Oh, snap!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Oh, that's graphic...!" Nami grimaced.

 

Blizzard whimpered as he covered his eyes.

 

"Eww, Hank inked!" Luffy cried in disgust.

 

"It's okay," Dory told Hank, "you have nothing to be ashamed of. We've all done it."

 

"Been there," Luffy sympathized.

 

Blizzard whimpered as he lowered his head. Luffy smiled and pet his head, and Nami soon embraced Luffy in a hug.

 

Later on, Marlin and Nemo were finding a way to reach Dory. That's when they saw the two sea lions, Fluke and Rudder.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I like these guys!"

 

"They're funny." Nami giggled.

 

Blizzard snickered in agreement.

 

At that moment, Gerald appeared.

 

"Oh, this is my favorite part," Luffy smirked.

 

_"Mine, too."_ Blizzard added.

 

Soon, Fluke and Rudder started barking at Gerald.

 

"Ha ha ha!" Luffy laughed. "I love that!!"

 

"Same." Nami added.

 

Blizzard was on the floor, laughing. _"Oh, my sides!"_ he laughed.

 

"I know what you mean, buddy!" Luffy agreed.

 

"Oh! There's Becky!" Nami pointed out.

 

"Oh, I love Becky!" Luffy replied.

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Me, too," Nami added.

 

At any rate, they managed to get inside with Becky's help...somewhat.

 

"At least they're inside." Luffy pointed out.

 

"True," Nami concurred.

 

Blizzard nodded.

 

So, they kept watching the movie. At the moment, Dory and Hank were still sneaking around, trying to escape.

 

"Sheesh," Luffy muttered, "would it kill Hank to be a little nicer?"

 

"I know," Nami concurred.

 

Blizzard whined a little, as if to agree. Nami petted his head, as if to comfort him.

 

_"Thanks, Nami."_ Blizzard smiled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

At any rate, Dory pointed out the fact that octopus have 3 hearts.

 

"Huh...I never knew that," Luffy muttered.

 

_"Gotta admit, Finding Dory's very educational."_ Blizzard noted. _"Luffy might need this stuff in school."_

 

    As the trio watched the film, they laughed, they cried, they smiled, they cried some more, especially at the scene where Dory discovered that her parents supposedly died.

 

"Oh, god...!" Luffy sobbed.

 

Blizzard sniffled as tears fell from his eyes. He even blew his nose with a tissue.

 

"Dory...!" Nami whimpered. "Poor, poor Dory!"

 

It just went from bad to worse. Dory got separated from Marlin and Nemo again, and she started to lose her memories.

 

"Oh, no...not now!" Luffy cried. "Why now!?"

 

Blizzard whined, worriedly.

 

Dory struggled to remember, and it got more and more heartbreaking by the minute...but then...she saw something.

 

"Are those shells?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Yeah...I think they are!" Nami answered.

 

_"Could it be...?!"_ Blizzard gasped.

 

Indeed: it was the trail of purple sea shells. Wondering where they went, Dory followed them.

 

"...Is it...?" Luffy whispered.

 

It was.

 

Charlie and Jenny's home.

 

"Oh, my god...!" Nami gasped, her hands over her mouth. "Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!!"

 

It was at that moment where Dory finally reunited with her parents. It was such a heartfelt reunion.

 

"YES!!!" Luffy cheered. "OH, YES!!! WHOO-HOO~!!!"

 

Blizzard let out a loud howl.

 

"Shhhh~!!" Nami shushed.

 

_"Sorry."_ Blizzard apologized. _"Force of habit."_

 

"Guys, look!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed at the television.

 

Nami and Blizzard looked to the TV, and saw Dory trying to contact Destiny.

 

"You think she'll hear her?" asked Nami.

 

"I know she will." Luffy answered. "She has to!"

 

Luckily, she did.

 

"Yes!!" Luffy cheered. "I knew it!!"

 

All that was left was to rescue Marlin, Nemo, and Hank.

 

"You can do it!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

_"Keep going!"_ Blizzard cheered. _"You can make it!!"_

 

    Destiny passed the message onto Bailey, who passed the message on to the otters, and they headed straight to where Marlin, Nemo, and Hank were going.

 

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "Who knew otters could come through in a pinch?"

 

"Right?" Nami asked. "Such helpful little animals...and so cute, too!"

 

_"Hey!"_ Blizzard called. _"What about me?!"_

 

"Don't worry, Blizzard." Nami reassured, petting the wolf-dog. "We still love you."

 

Blizzard smiled, wagging his tail happily. They soon went back to watching the film.

 

At first, it didn't look like they were going to make it, and Luffy was biting his nails because he was so nervous.

 

"Calm down, Luffy," Nami soothed, "they'll make it."

 

"I-I know," Luffy replied.

 

To ease his fears, Blizzard placed his paw on Luffy's thigh.

 

"Thanks, buddy," Luffy smiled.

 

_"No problem."_ Blizzard replied.

 

"You guys, look!" Nami exclaimed.

 

Luffy and Blizzard looked at the television screen, and they gasped. There were fish flying out of the truck!

 

"Holy crap!" Luffy exclaimed. "They're flying in slow-motion!"

 

_"Unreal...!"_ Blizzard whispered in awe. _"These people can make a movie!"_

 

(A/N: You're damn skippy, they can!)

 

"Well, they were going to be released back into the ocean, anyways." Nami pointed out. "At least this way, they kinda did it in style."

 

"HA!!" Luffy laughed. "Look at Fluke and Rudder! They got hit by a big fish!"

 

Blizzard on the floor, laughing his tail off. _"That's hilarious!!"_ he shouted.

 

Nami giggled. "Gets me every time," she spoke.

 

At any rate, Dory was reunited with Marlin and Nemo.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Finally!!"

 

***Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

"Happy endings!" Nami exclaimed.

 

Indeed.

 

"That was the best movie, EVER," Luffy commented.

 

"I agree." Nami concurred.

 

Blizzard barked in agreement.

 

In that instant, Luffy yawned. "Ohh, man, I'm beat," he spoke.

 

"Let's go to bed," Nami held his hand and led him to their bedroom, "I'm a little tired, too."

 

    Blizzard yawned as he followed them. At that point, he leaped up onto their bed and lied at the edge. _"Goodnight, Luffy, Nami."_ On that, he soon fell into slumber.

 

"Goodnight, Luffy."

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

And soon, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A sexy little shower show._

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Six**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This tremendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar (A JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference)*****

 

Nami opened her eyes to the sound of moaning beside her.

 

"Haaa...Nami...!"

 

"Eh?" She looked over her shoulder, and she saw Luffy...with his hands under the covers. 'Is he...masturbating?' Nami asked.

 

"Mmmm...Nami~!" Luffy moaned in his sleep.

 

Nami's cheeks were tinted light pink. _'Oh, my god, he's jerking off while thinking about me...!'_ she thought.

 

In a way, Nami was flattered, and maybe even slightly aroused. That's when she got an idea. "Luffy."

 

    Luffy opened one eye, and he glanced at Nami, whose spaghetti strap was hanging loose off of her shoulder in a sensual manner. That only made him blush as red as a radish. "Meep...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

Nami smirked, and her hand made its way to Luffy's manhood. At that instant, she gave it a good squeeze, eliciting a moan from Luffy.

 

"Oh, yeah..."

 

"You like that?" Nami asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Luffy hummed. "More...!"

 

At that moment, Nami proceeded to stroke his shaft.

 

"Ohhhhhh, yeah...!" Luffy moaned. "That's it, baby...!"

 

Nami smiled before she took Luffy's schlong into her mouth. "Mm~!"

 

"I love you, Nami...!!" Luffy moaned.

 

"I...love...you, too...Luffy...!" Nami replied with Luffy's rod in her mouth.

 

Luffy panted as Nami kept sucking on his schlong. "Ohhhh...oh, yeah...that's it...that's the way...!!!"

 

Next, Nami started licking up and down on his shaft. "I can already taste your precum..."

 

"Ohhhh, man...!" Luffy moaned. "I'm about to...!" Before too long, he climaxed in Nami's mouth, causing her to gag and cough.

 

Nevertheless, she swallowed every last drop. "Mmm..." she moaned, licking her lips. "Thanks for breakfast, Luffy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're welcome!"

 

Blizzard was lying on the floor, his eyes wide and bloodshot with anger. _"Goddammit."_ he cursed. _"Can't I ever get a break?!"_

 

(A/N: Nope.)

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jonathan learning Hamon (A JoJo's Bizarre Adventure reference)*****

 

Three weeks have passed since Luffy and Nami had begun foreplay.

 

"Sheesh," Usopp muttered, "Three weeks in, and you're still only doing foreplay?"

 

"Nami says we're not ready, yet," Luffy answered, munching on an apple.

 

"Well, when will you guys be ready?" Usopp inquired.

 

"Three more weeks." Luffy answered. "At least that's what Nami says."

 

"Wow." Usopp muttered. "She's really making you want this, huh?"

 

"With every fiber of my being," Luffy answered.

 

"That's Nami for ya." Usopp added. "No surprise, really."

 

"No kidding." Luffy concurred. "But man, do I love her."

 

"I know, buddy." Usopp patted Luffy on the back. "You're a real trooper, holding out so long."

 

"Thanks, Usopp."

 

"No problem."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Usagi and Mamoru developing feelings for each other (A Sailor Moon reference)*****

 

"So you're still waiting?" Vivi asked.

 

"Yup." Nami answered. "Luffy's really been wanting it, though."

 

"And you're loving every second of it, aren't you?" Vivi surmised.

 

"Oh, definitely," Nami answered with an almost wicked smirk, "I want my honey good and horny when we're about to do it."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Aren't we adventurous?" she asked.

 

"What can I say?" Nami asked. "I'm bad."

 

Very. But we still love you.

 

"Thanks." Nami replied.

 

"Well, good luck, Nami," added Vivi.

 

"Thank you, Vivi." Nami smiled.

 

"You're welcome." Vivi replied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Hotel Moscow (A Black Lagoon reference)*****

 

    Luffy and Nami were back home again. There to greet them was Blizzard. Luffy got the brunt of the greeting, already being pinned on the floor and getting licked on the face. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. "All right, settle down!"

 

"Awww~!" Nami cooed.

 

***Woof! Woof!*** Blizzard barked.

 

Luffy pushed him off so that he could stand. Blizzard wagged his tail as he stared up at his owner.

 

"I know what you're looking for," Luffy spoke as he went to the kitchen and got out a jar of peanut butter.

 

    Blizzard panted happily as he eyed the peanut butter. It was so cute, Nami couldn't help but giggle. Luffy scooped out a spoonful and gave it to Blizzard, so that he could lick it. And he did...and he kept licking it, feeling it stick to the roof of his mouth.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "You're so funny, buddy!"

 

Nami soon poured water into Blizzard's water bowl for him to drink. That helped the peanut butter go down, easier.

 

"Better?" Nami asked.

 

Blizzard nodded his head at this.

 

"Good." Nami smiled.

 

At that moment, Blizzard gave Nami a light lick on her cheek.

 

"Aww, thanks, Blizzard!" Nami cooed as she pet him on the head.

 

The wolf-dog smiled at her gesture.

 

Suddenly, Luffy tapped on Nami's shoulder.

 

"Hm?"

 

    Luffy blinked down at Nami before he gave her a grin, causing Nami to smile back at him, knowing what he wanted. Blizzard only sighed, knowing what was to come. _'It NEVER ends.'_

 

Nope.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Uzu Sanageyama of the Elite Four (A Kill La Kill reference)*****

 

Luffy and Nami were in their room, again. The latter was sucking off the former, who was moaning like nuts. "Ohhhh, yeah..."

 

Nami smirked as she licked at the tip of Luffy's schlong. "Such a yummy cock..."

 

Luffy smirked.

 

"Hurry and cum for me." Nami urged as she licked the large shaft. "Please, baby."

 

"In a sec, Nami...!" Luffy grunted. "Almost...!" Before too long, he came in Nami's mouth, causing her to gag at the feeling.

 

    Even so, she swallowed every last drop, licking her lips, and savoring the taste. "Mmm~!" she hummed in approval. "It's even better than last time."

 

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Now then," Nami started as she stood up, and lifted her shirt, allowing her jugs to bounce out, "I think it's your turn, now."

 

"Mm~!" Luffy hummed, licking his lips. "With pleasure!" Not wasting a second, he began to suckle on Nami's melons.

 

"God, I needed this..." Nami moaned. "Ohhhh, it feels so good~!"

 

"Haa~!" Luffy licked and suckled on Nami's cans. "Soooo good...!!"

 

Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth, his tongue licked at her nips, and he suckled hungrily and greedily, turning Nami on even more.

 

"Aaaahhh~!!" Nami moaned. "Luffy~!!"

 

"Mm! Mm! Mm!" Luffy suckled. "Sooooo good...!!"

 

    Nami held Luffy close, letting him suckle even more. She even stroked his hair, which seemed to encourage him. "Such a hungry little thing," Nami noted. "I just love that appetite of yours."

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy replied, between suckling. "I love you, too."

 

Nami giggled, though she squeaked when she felt Luffy sucking on her nip. "Mm!"

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, "I couldn't help it."

 

"Oh, I know." Nami replied, petting him. "You just help yourself, okay?"

 

"'Kay." Luffy answered as he continued suckling.

 

"Mmmm...!" Nami moaned. "Luffy...!"

 

Luffy just kept suckling, as well as fondling Nami's soft, melons.

 

"Aaaaahhh~!!"

 

_'My god...'_ she thought. _'He's an animal!'_

 

Time seemed to be stop for Nami and Luffy. It was as if they were the only two people there, and they were.

 

Before too long, Luffy finished suckling. "Aaaaahhh..." he sighed. "That was good."

 

"Glad you had your fill." Nami spoke as she pet him.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"Anytime." Nami walked into their bathroom to take a shower.

 

Luffy, on the other hand, yawned and stretched his arms. "Man, I'm beat."

 

For once, his stomach didn't growl, like it always did.

 

    Luffy stared at the ceiling, deep in contemplation. He and Nami had been building their stamina for the past three weeks, and yet she said they had to wait just a little bit longer.

 

Just thinking about inserting his 12-inch rod into her wet pussy made him hard.

 

    He looked over to the bathroom door, checking to see if Nami was coming out yet. So far, she was still in the shower, scrubbing every part of her body.

 

For now, it seemed he was alone. _'Wow, is it quiet...'_ he thought. _'...Maybe...since I'm all alone...'_

 

He reached down inside his pants, pulled out his erect dong, and began to give it a good squeeze. "Mmm..." he hummed. "Ohhh, yeah...!"

 

Luffy stroked his wang as he watched Nami in the shower, who happened to catch him taking a peek.

 

_'Guess he had more energy left than I thought.'_ Nami mused. _'No surprise.'_ As Nami shampooed her hair, a small smirk crept onto her face. _'Perhaps I'll give him a little show.'_

 

    She began to lather some body wash on her bare cans, all while puckering her lips at Luffy. Luffy's eyes went wide and he blushed as red as a beet. "Holy...!" he whispered as he stroked himself.

 

Nami smirked as she winked at Luffy, who was stroking his shaft a mile a minute.

 

_'She's doing this on purpose...!'_ thought Luffy.

 

_'Hehe!'_ Nami giggled. _'I'm gonna drive you crazy.'_

 

Luffy gulped, unable to stop himself from jacking it.

 

In the shower, Nami rubbed her body down, mushed her bosom against the glass, and slid them up and down.

 

_'Ohhhh...!'_ Luffy gasped. _'Woman, you're killing me here...!'_

 

    Nami smirked, and she turned around, giving Luffy a good view of her apple-shaped ass. Luffy's eyes went wide as she pressed it up against the glass, acting all innocent.

 

_'Ahhhhh...!!'_ he squeaked. _'You gotta be kidding me!!'_

 

_'Any second now, he'll explode.'_ Nami surmised. _'Just gotta tease him a little more.'_ For the Coup de Grace, Nami slid two of her fingers into her wet pussy, and started to play with herself.

 

_'OH COME ON!!!'_ Luffy cried, inwardly.

 

_'Hehehe!'_ Nami giggled, mischievously. _'I'm so bad!'_

 

Yes, you are, Nami. Yes, you are.

 

"Ooh...mmm...oh...oh, yes..." Nami moaned, continuing to play with her button.

 

_'Damn, she's really working me.'_ Luffy thought, still jacking it. _'Another minute, and I think I might just...!'_

 

"Hnnnnggh!!!!!" With that one last yank, Luffy finally climaxed.

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" Nami gasped as she witnessed Luffy erupt like a geyser. "I didn't think he was holding THAT much back!"

 

    Luffy lay on their bed, breathless and exhausted, his dick out of his pants as it lay limp. At that point, Nami came out, wearing nothing but a towel. She surveyed the room, and the bed was soaked with Luffy's...man juices.

 

_'Wow...'_ Nami thought with a sweat-drop. _'I wonder if he'll release this much cum when we finally get around to having sex.'_

 

Luffy looked up at Nami, who smiled at him. "Hi, baby," she greeted him, "Seems like you had a nice little time, huh?"

 

"Bite me," Luffy retorted, jokingly.

 

"Careful what you wish for," Nami giggled, "because you just might get it."

 

    She soon helped Luffy up off of the bed, changed the sheets, put them in the laundry, gave Luffy a change of clothes, washed the mattress, dried said-mattress, put on new bed sheets, got into a change of clothes, and finally got on the bed, herself. "Haa..." she sighed. "Good night, Luffy."

 

"G'night, Nami," Luffy replied as he wrapped his arms around her, "g'night, Blizzard."

 

Blizzard, who had returned to the room, yawned as he lied on the bed. _"Good night."_

 

Soon, they all fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Luffy and Nami finally consummate their relationship._

**Easing Him into It  
Chapter Seven**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this unpredictable series.)

 

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Jack and Ashi's kiss (A Samurai Jack reference)*****

 

3 weeks had passed.

 

Finally, the time had come for Nami and Luffy to consummate their relationship.

 

    It was on a Saturday afternoon, in their apartment bedroom. Luffy, wearing a white tank top with a monkey on the front and a pair of blue shorts, sat on his and Nami's bed as he viewed Nami, standing before him with her hair done up in a ponytail, wearing a cornflower blue dress that reached up to her knees with off-shoulder straps and white polka dots.

 

Nami glanced down at Luffy's crotch, and her cheeks tinted a bright pink, for his cock was out.

 

_'I still don't know how that big thing's supposed to fit inside my pussy.'_ she thought.

 

"Nami?"

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered as she looked up at her beau.

 

"...If you're not comfortable," Luffy began, "we don't have to do this."

 

"I _want_ to do this," Nami replied, "I've wanted this for a long time."

 

Luffy nodded his head at this.

 

Nami reached under her dress, bent over as she slipped off her panties, and walked over to Luffy.

 

"Before we do this, I need to know if you have a condom." Nami spoke.

 

"Yup." Luffy confirmed, revealing a condom under his hat.

 

"Clever," Nami smiled.

 

"Thanks." Luffy responded.

 

Soon, he put the condom on.

 

"Okay," he started, "I'm ready."

 

Nami got on top of Luffy and sat on his lap, slowly inserting his large rod into her wet womanhood.

 

"Ngh...!" she squeaked. _'So big...!'_ she cried.

 

As Nami proceeded to sit down, the pain of Luffy's Johnson inside of her increased.

 

"Ah!!" Nami cried out as tear droplets formed in the corners of her eyes. "God!"

 

"Nami, what's wrong?!" Luffy inquired, concerned.

 

"It...it hurts...!!" Nami answered.

 

"G-get off me, then!" Luffy cried. "I don't wanna hurt you!!"

 

"N-No...!" Nami refused. "I...I know it hurts...but...but I want this!"

 

"Screw that!" Luffy barked. "I don't want this if it means hurting you!!"

 

"Don't worry about me!" Nami rebuked. "I'll be fine...I promise."

 

Luffy looked at Nami, worriedly, causing her to smile at him in assurance.

 

"Trust me, okay?" she asked.

 

"...Okay. I trust you." he answered.

 

Nami soon kissed Luffy on the lips as she slowly moved her hips.

 

"Ngh...! Ah...! Ngh...! Ah...! Ah...!" she moaned with each movement. _'It...it hurts...!'_ she thought. _'And yet...it feels so great...!'_

 

"Haa...haa...mmnh..."

 

"H...how are you feeling, now?"

 

"T...To be honest...it hurts just a little bit...hell, I-I think your cock might split me open..."

 

"Eh?!"

 

"Even so...I'm willing to bare this pain...because I want this more than anything...!"

 

"Nami..."

 

    Nami pressed her lips against Luffy's, and as she moved her hips, Luffy's cock went deeper into her pussy, which was bleeding. Thank goodness Luffy didn't see that.

 

_'My virginity...'_ Nami thought as she kissed Luffy. _'It's finally gone...!'_ She parted lips with Luffy, in order to catch her breath.

 

"Nami...what do I do, now?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just relax," Nami answered, "let your instincts take over." She kissed down his neck, and all the way to his collarbone, eliciting a groan from him.

 

"Nami...!"

 

"That's it, baby..." Nami whispered. "Just let go..."

 

At that instant, Luffy held onto Nami's hips, and he began to thrust, slowly.

 

"Ooh...Luffy..."

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting, carefully.

 

"Mm...ngh...ahhh...oh...Luffy...ah..." Nami moaned.

 

"Ngh! Ngh! Unh!" Luffy grunted with each thrust he made. They were a bit sloppy, but Nami didn't mind. He'd probably get better with time.

 

_'It's actually somewhat cute,'_ she mused, _'how he still looks so innocent while he's doing this. I almost feel bad.'_

 

Nami held onto Luffy as she moved her hips up and down, moaning as she did so. "Mm...oh, yeah...ngh...ah..."

 

    Luffy panted as he kept thrusting. His balls slapping against Nami's pussy, further turning on his girlfriend. Her ample melons mushed against his strong chest, their skin wet and shiny with sweat. Their pace was nice and slow, neither of them bothering to speed up, for they wanted to enjoy the moment.

 

_'There were times when I dreamed about this,'_ Nami thought, _'I just never thought it could happen.'_

 

She cried out as she tilted her head back, pulling Luffy's face into the valley of her bosom.

 

_'And if this turns out to be another dream, please don't wake me up.'_ Nami added. _'I want this moment to last forever!'_

 

To her, the moment did seem to last for what seemed to be an eternity. That was mostly because Luffy was trying his best to take his time, too.

 

_'I hope I don't screw this up...'_ he thought. _'To be honest, I never thought I'd ever get to do it with Nami. At first, I wasn't so sure...but she seems happy, so I guess that as long as that's okay, then I'm happy too.'_

 

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

 

"Yeah, Nami...?" Luffy asked.

 

"It doesn't hurt as before," Nami answered, "I mean, I'm still in a little pain, but not a lot. It...feels really incredible."

 

"Oh..." Luffy muttered.

 

"Something wrong...?" Nami inquired, as she moved her hips.

 

"No..." Luffy answered, avoiding Nami's gaze.

 

"Luffy, 'fess up." Nami demanded. "What's bothering you?"

 

Luffy sighed as he admitted, "I'm just worried that I might screw this up, somehow..."

 

"Luffy..." Nami whispered. "That's why we're taking this slow."

 

"I know," Luffy replied, "I'm still worried."

 

    Nami glanced at Luffy with the utmost sympathy. She just couldn't get over how innocent he sounded. _'Poor thing,'_ she thought, _'He's so good to me.'_

 

Nami proceeded to kiss down Luffy's neck as she moved her hips up and down his shaft.

 

"Ohh..." Luffy groaned. "Man, that feels amazing...!"

 

"I'm glad you think so." Nami whispered between kisses. "You're not so bad, yourself."

 

Luffy grinned in the middle of the kiss. "Shishishishi!!!"

 

"While I admit, your thrusts are a bit sloppy, you're still a good kisser."

 

Luffy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Nami."

 

"Don't mention it." Nami replied as she kissed him. "Mm..."

 

Luffy stuck his tongue in her mouth, wrestling with her own for dominance.

 

"Mmmm...so yummy...!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy even gave her plush ass a good squeeze.

 

"Mmmmph!" Nami moaned in Luffy's mouth. "Luffy!"

 

"Hmmm...!" Luffy moaned as he kept kissing Nami.

 

As Nami moved up and down his shaft, he groped her bum a few times, and doing that seemed to drive her even more crazy.

 

_'Dammit, Nami, you're supposed to be taking this slow!'_ Nami chastised herself. _'Don't quicken the pace!'_

 

Nami soon composed herself as she continued her slow pace. Luffy huffed and panted as he kept thrusting into her.

 

"Your stamina's...certainly improved..." Nami mused.

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Nami hummed as she moved her hips up and down his rod. "Makes me want this even more."

 

    She gasped with each slow grind, her body beginning to shiver, and her nipples poking through her dress. Instinctively, Luffy reached up and slipped his hand under the dress, his finger just lightly grazing her left nip. Nami moved her head to the side, groaning lustfully. "Luffy~!" she cried.

 

Seeing how well she responded to his caress, Luffy decided to fondle Nami's left can. This only caused Nami to moan even more. "God, yes..."

 

Luffy smiled, and he moved on to Nami's right can.

 

"Mmmm..." Nami hummed. "Ohhhhh, that feels so fucking amazing...!!"

 

Luffy gave her right nip a small pinch, earning a squeak from Nami.

 

"Like that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, Luffy..." Nami answered, as she continued to grind against Luffy's foot long cock.

 

"Mmmmph...!" Luffy moaned. "Damn, baby, you know just how to work me...!"

 

Nami smiled, and her response was, "Of course. I know you that much, don't I?"

 

"Yup." Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

    Nami giggled as she kissed Luffy, again. As they did, Luffy continued to thrust into Nami. He did it nice and slow, just how she wanted it. Neither of them knew when the other would cum, yet neither of them really cared. They wanted this moment to last...forever, if it was possible.

 

"Luffy..."

 

"Nami..."

 

"I don't wanna stop, Nami...not now."

 

"Neither do I...but we may have to, at some point..."

 

"I know..."

 

"But I promise that we can do this again, sometime..." Nami assured.

 

Luffy smiled at this. "Okay."

 

    Nami smiled back. She kissed Luffy again, still riding on his Johnson. Her moment was drawing ever closer...she could feel it, just bubbling up inside. _'It was bound to happen, eventually.'_ Nami thought. _'Better out than in.'_

 

"Nami..." Luffy whispered. "I think I'm..."

 

"Same here...!" Nami whimpered.

 

Soon, she cried out as she had her big moment, while Luffy came into his condom. They both panted as they felt the rush subside.

 

"Wow..." Luffy gasped.

 

"Yeah..." Nami concurred. "Wow..."

 

"So...that was sex...it's awesome...!"

 

"Yes...it certainly was." Nami got up from Luffy's lap, and sat beside Luffy. "Would you like anything to eat?" she asked him.

 

"Yes, I would, actually," Luffy answered.

 

Nami laughed at her beau's appetite. "I'll see what I can whip up." After she slipped her panties on, she headed to the kitchen.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Diane eating pork (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

"Here you go, Luffy," Nami spoke, putting down a plate of pork croquette sandwiches, "Some nice pork croquette sandwiches."

 

"Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed as he ate the sandwiches. "Mmmmm~!"

 

"Are they good?" Nami asked.

 

"They're the best!" Luffy answered.

 

"Thank you, Gummy Monkey." Nami smiled as she kissed Luffy on the cheek.

 

At that point, Luffy gave her a sandwich.

 

"Here," he spoke.

 

"Oh," Nami took the sandwich, "thank you."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami sat down with her beau and ate her sandwich.

 

"Hey, Nami," Luffy piped up.

 

"Hmm?" Nami hummed.

 

"Having sex was so much fun," Luffy answered, "When can we do it, again?"

 

"That all depends," Nami responded with her eyes closed, then looked at Luffy with one eye, "will you behave?"

 

"Yup!" Luffy answered.

 

"Hm." Nami smiled. "Maybe tomorrow...if you're willing to wait."

 

"Hey, I waited six weeks for our first time," Luffy shrugged, "I can wait a little longer."

 

"Hm." Nami chuckled as she kissed Luffy.

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned in her mouth.

 

    Nami couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. Soon, she pulled away and touched Luffy's forehead with hers, causing them both to blush. "I love you, Luffy."

 

"Love you, too, Nami."

 

**THE END**


End file.
